


Can I Have This Dance?

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [13]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Foreign Exchange Student Khal Drogo, Modern AU, School Dance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 13 of the 100 ways to say I love you prompt challenge. Dany and Drogo with the prompt: Can I have this dance?Set in a High School modern AU setting where Dany is the school outcast and Drogo is the hot new exchange student.





	

Dany had no idea why she ever went to these school dances, no one would ever pay attention to her anyways. Viserys had insisted saying it was a right of passage that she would regret avoiding later. At this moment though she was not making beautiful memories. She sat on the bleachers trying to fix the stupid dress that she had picked out. Viserys had wanted to go to the fancy dress shops that girls like Margaery Tyrell and Mycrella Baratheon went to. When she refused he even would have let her have Sansa Stark make a dress for her since hers always looked just as good. Still Daenerys was stubborn and had to get a dress at the local Goodwill. When she told Viserys she was sure he was going to pass out, saying his sister was far better than someone's used rags.

She did not regret it though because walking down with her torn tights, old worn boots, and Goodwill dress nearly had her brother's blood boiling. Now she just sat playing with the hem of her dress and watching everyone else get asked to dance. Even girls who you would not think would be asked were ushered onto the dance floor. Dany knew it was rude to think but Walda Frey had such a snarky look to face still one of the teachers Mister Bolton offered to dance with her. He made it seem out of pity but the way he looked at her she knew it was not just that.

When she looked around she saw just about everyone accounted for but then she realized she had not seen the new boy on the dance floor. That had been the biggest shock of all for her. He was tall and very handsome, every girl at the school was practically drooling over him from day one. Still it could make sense as he barely spoke any English, always had to have Mister Mormont there to translate for him. She was going to look for Mister Mormont but she knew he was out sick with the Greyscale Flu. Finally though she saw him and realized he had been watching her. 

Dany's face was bright red as she watched him stare at her so intently. She looked around her to see if their was anyone else he could be staring at but it only further confirmed that he was looking at her. In a moment of strength she suddenly got up and made her way over to him. She stood in front of him and felt her knees shake. He was even more handsome close up which made her mouth dry. Still she stood tall and cleared her throat. She had tried to lean some Dothraki from Mister Mormont so she tried to ask Drogo to dance, unaware of the fact that she had actually asked him if he would want to fight.

The senior laughed, shaking his head a bit, standing up and looking down at her. He said a different word, making a motion to show her that he meant dancing. Dany nodded when he suggested this new word. Drogo then repeated the correct sentence back to her. Dany nodded and repeated it back to him. Her Dothraki was broken at best but he knew with some practice she would speak it with ease.

When she got it nice Drogo nodded before holding out a hand for her to take. Dany took his hand before walking with him out to the middle of the gym where everyone else was dancing. He was very tall and she was so tiny so she could not reach up to wrap her arms around his neck. Instead she just moved her hands up to touch his shoulders as she looked up into his eyes. The two swayed slowly and rather awkwardly, he stepped on her toes a few times but she did not mind at all because she was lost in his eyes. The two never broke contact, keeping up the awkward slow dancing through all the changes in beat of music.

Finally she looked away to see everyone else starting to leave the dance. No one actually ever stayed to the end of the school dances. The cool kids would go get drunk at someone's parents house while the others would go out for ice cream or dinner afterwords. She looked back to him and tried to ask him if he wanted to go out to eat. Her attempts seemed to work because he nodded at her, not correcting her speech once. 

The two untangled from each other and walked hand in hand out of the school gymnasium.


End file.
